


The Greatest Showman

by Viva_La_Rivailleucion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Acrobat Mikasa, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character Death, New York, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Eren Yeager, Rich Petra, Shikishima is levi's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Rivailleucion/pseuds/Viva_La_Rivailleucion
Summary: Inspired by the imagination of P. T. Barnum, The Greatest Showman is an original musical that celebrates the birth of show business & tells of a visionary who rose from nothing to create a spectacle that became a worldwide sensation.This fan fiction is influenced/a crossover between 'Attack on Titan' and 'The Greatest Showman'





	1. Chapter 1

_**CAST LIST** _

 

_**P.T Barnum- Levi Ackerman** _

_**Charity Barnum- Petra Ral** _

_**Anne Wheeler- Mikasa Ackerman** _

_**W.D Wheeler- Jean Kirstein** _

_**James Bennet- Zeke Jaeger** _

_**Philip Carlyle- Eren Jaeger** _

_**Carla and Grisha - Carlyle's parents** _

_**Hanji Zöe- Lettie Lutz** _

__

__

 


	2. Prologue

Our story begins, clichéd as it might sound during heir childhood years. It could be said that it was a tale of rags to riches, but how so? Well, dear reader let me sit back and tell you the story of the greatest showman.

******

 

It was one hot summer’s day in the late 19th century, when a young boy, possibly around the age of twelve years old was assisting his father. You see the young boy’s name was Levi, the boy was the son of a local tailor, Shikishima. The boy’s mother had passed in childbirth, leaving her son in the hands of his father. Shikishima by all accounts was a wonderful father to the boy. He was fair yet strict and bought the boy up to always respect those who were above him. By no means was Levi an academic, for the father-son duo could not afford for him to have an education. However, despite their lowly income and social class, Levi was a dreamer, much like his late mother, Kuchel. The boy had long, somewhat greasy looking hair, which just touched his shoulders. It was a rare occasion in which they cold afford shampoo, supplies were scarce and expensive, with such toiletries fetching a pretty price, it was a luxury few could afford, but many desired. The boy’s clothes were also something that was to be desired. He wore a long nightgown, which he often added growth stripes to. The outfit, paired with Levi’s petite stature and somewhat feminine build lead many to believe that Levi was a girl,

The house was grand. Grander than anything Levi had ever seen. Even though the group was confined to the drawing room, the youngster was in awe at the room’s decoration. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was painted a gorgeous sky blue, with hand painted depictions of cherubs. Sunlight streamed through the massive bay windows, and caused hundreds of miniature rainbows to be cast around the room. However, despite the luxurious furniture, the atmosphere in the room was tense. Levi stood; back perfectly poised as he held bolts of fabric close to his chest.

Obsidian grey eyes drifted to the corner of the room, where a beautiful young girl sat. The girl has thick strawberry blonde hair, tied into two low pigtails. A cup was clutched in her shaking hand. The girl’s somewhat surly looking mother stood behind her, coaching her through what appeared to be etiquette lessons, however the girl’s stunning amber eyes were dull, every so often they would drift towards the door, as if she were planning her great escape.

Levi had an idea. A wonderfully terrible idea. He probably would come to regret it later, yet he didn’t care. He picked up a small water goblet, sending a smirk to the girl. Their eyes met. Levi stuck out his pinkie finger, deliberately turning his nose up in a rather theatrical manner, taking a large ‘sip’ from the makeshift cup, and making an obnoxiously loud slurping noise as he did so. It had exactly the effect that he desired. In a somewhat impressive, yet gross display, the young girl, (whose name he did not yet know) spat out her strawberry tea, sending the rose coloured liquid all over the table cloth and her rather expensive looking blue dress.

The girl’s father, a rather portly looking man, whom Levi had likened to a pig, stared at her, his eyes cold. “Petra, come here…” The man ordered. Submissively, the girl did as she was told, wilting under her father’s scrutinising gaze. “Your dress…is this the way we taught you to behave?” The man’s voice was as cold as he raked his eyes up and down his young daughter’s form. Now, Levi may consider as somewhat cold and stoic, yet he wasn’t prepared to let the girl, Petra, take punishment for his actions. It went against the way he was bought up. Honesty is always key. “It’s my fault sir. I made her laugh…” The raven-haired boy admitted, locking eyes with the perfectly polished man in front of him. Though the man was shorter than average (as was Levi, even for his age), Levi was shocked when the tubby man backhanded him clean across the face, leaving an angry red mark, a reminder and consequence at the boy's insolation. “Stay away from my daughter, boy. Do you hear me..?’’ Rod snapped, his coffee brown eyes were cold as they narrowed on the somewhat ratty looking boy.

 

"Yes, sir.." 


End file.
